Sonic Boom (TV Series)
Sonic Boom is an upcoming French-American CGI-animated television series in development by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. The series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise, the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground, and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series will be broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014, and on Canal J in France on November 19, 2014,1 followed by an international release and premiere on Gulli.23 The series will be a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which consists also of two video games developed for the Wii U (Rise of Lyric) and Nintendo 3DS (Shattered Crystal) that act as prequels to the television series, a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy.4 'Production' The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, in silhouette form. The series, which will consist of 52 eleven-minute episodes, and is being developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Mier, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka.2 On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series,5 showcasing the new designs for the characters.67 The series will feature returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock returning as Doctor Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard will be succeeding Kate Higgins in the role of Tails.78 The series will also introduce a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends,9 who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games.10 Baily has stated the series will be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure.11 On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014.12 'Cast and Characters' See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014.7 On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who will join the franchise as a major character.1314 Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci.315 Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Zooey the Fox *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Alyson Court' as Cosmo the Seedrian 'Artworks 3D' Team Sonic Sonic Boom Sonic Artworks.png|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tails Artworks.png|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Amy Artworks.png|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Knuckles Artworks.png|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sticks Artworks.png|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom The Other Friends SBFAI Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom SB Perci the Bandicoot.png|Perci the Bandicoot From: Sonic Boom SB Fastidious Beaver.png|Fastidious Beaver From: Sonic Boom SB_Justin_Beaver.png|Justin Beaver From: Sonic Boom SB Zooey the Fox.jpg|Zooey the Fox From: Sonic Boom 'Artworks 2D' Sonic Boom Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sally.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Amy.jpg|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Omega.png|E-123 Omega From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Maria.jpg|Maria the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tikal.jpg|Tikal the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sticks.jpg|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom 'Screenshots' Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic boom sonic 01.jpg Sonic boom sonic 02.jpg Sonic boom sonic 03.jpg Sonic boom sonic 04.png Sonic boom sonic 05.jpg Sonic boom sonic 06.jpg Sonic boom sonic 07.png Sonic boom sonic 08.png Sonic_boom_sonic_09.png SB_Sonic_01.png SB_Sonic_02.png SB_Sonic_03.png SB_Sonic_04.png Screenshot 2016-11-01 at 11.05.21 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-24 at 10.18.26 AM.png Screenshot 2017-02-03 at 2.22.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.02.06 PM.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.05.08 PM.png Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic boom tails 01.jpg Sonic boom tails 02.jpg Sonic boom tails 03.png Sonic boom tails 04.jpg Sonic boom tails 05.jpg Sonic boom tails 06.png Sonic boom tails 07.png Sonic boom tails 08.png Sonic_boom_tails_09.png SB_Tails_01.png SB_Tails_02.png SB_Tails_03.png SB_Tails_04.png Tails_at_the_shack.png Screenshot 2016-12-30 at 2.53.09 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-30 at 3.14.13 PM.png SB_Tails_explaned_with_Sonic.png SB_Tails_talk_to_his_Friends.png Amy Rose Sonic boom amy 01.jpg Sonic boom amy 02.jpg Sonic boom amy 03.jpg Sonic boom amy 04.png Sonic boom amy 05.jpg Sonic boom amy 06.jpg Sonic boom amy 07.png Sonic boom amy 08.png Sonic_boom_amy_09.png SB_Amy_01.png SB_Amy_was_pretty_happy_and_kindness.png SB_Amy_02.png SB_Amy_Loves_to_Play_Games.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.12.26 AM.png Screenshot 2017-01-02 at 12.20.35 AM.png SB_Amy_03.png Knuckles the Echidna Sonic boom knuckles 01.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 02.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 03.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 04.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 05.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 06.jpg Sonic boom knuckles 07.png Sonic boom knuckles 08.png Sonic_boom_knuckles_09.png SB_Knuckles_01.png SB_Knuckles_02.png SB_Knuckles_03.jpg SB_Knuckles_can_help_it_with_his_hand.png Screenshot 2017-02-20 at 5.13.27 PM.png Sticks the Badger Sonic boom sticks 01.jpg Sonic boom sticks 02.jpg Sonic boom sticks 03.jpg Sonic boom sticka 04.png Sonic boom sticks 05.jpg Sonic boom sticks 06.jpg Sonic boom sticks 07.jpg Sonic boom sticks 08.png Sonic_boom_sticks_09.png SB_Sticks_01.png SB_Sticks_02.jpg SB_Sticks_03.png SB_Sticks_04.jpg SB_Sticks'_Learned_Had_a_Good_Skills.png Zooey the Fox SB_Zooey_01.jpg SB_Zooey_02.png SB_Zooey_03.png SB_Zooey_04.png SB_Zooey_05.jpg Sonic_boom_tails_and_zooey.png Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_shadow_01.png Sonic_boom_shadow_02.png Sonic_boom_shadow_03.png Sonic_boom_shadow_04.png Sonic_boom_shadow_05.png Sonic_boom_shadow_06.png Sonic_boom_shadow_07.png Sonic_boom_shadow_08.png Sonic_boom_shadow_09.png S1E52_Shadow_and_Eggman.png Screenshot 2017-02-11 at 4.32.08 PM.png Team Sidekick: Groups SB_Amy_and_Sticks_01.png SB_Amy_and_Sticks_02.png SB_Amy_and_Zooey.png SB_Knuckles_and_Sonic.jpg SB_Perci_and_Amy_01.png SB_Perci_and_Amy_02.png SB_Perci_and_Sonic.jpg SB_Sonic_and_Sticks.png SB_Sonic_and_Tails.png SB_Sonic_and_Tails_01.png SB_Tails_and_Sticks.png SB_Tails_and_Zooey.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sonic.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sticks_01.png Sonic_boom_amy_and_sticks_02.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_amy_01.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_amy_02.jpg Sonic_boom_sonic_and_knuckles.png Sonic_boom_tails_and_sonic.jpg SB_Tails_and_Sonic_01.png SB_Tails_and_Sonic_02.jpg Team Sonic SB_Sonic_Amy_and_Tails.png SB_Amy_Tails_and_Sonic.png Sonic_boom_groups_01.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_02.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_03.png Sonic_boom_groups_04.png Sonic_boom_groups_05.jpg Sonic_boom_groups_06.png Sonic_boom_groups_07.png Sonic_boom_groups_08.png SB_Groups_01.png SB_Groups_02.png SB_Groups_03.png SB_Groups_04.png S2E01_Team_Sonic.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.02.06 AM.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.04.23 AM.png Screenshot 2016-10-31 at 2.09.25 AM.png Screenshot 2016-11-06 at 11.16.55 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-06 at 10.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-06 at 11.02.51 AM.png The_Beatles_Revolver_Track_3_-_I'm_Only_Sleeping.png Cruisin'_1956_Track_10_-_Gee.png Queen_A_Night_At_the_Opera_Track_1_-_Death_on_Two_Legs,_Dedicated_To.png 'Episodes' Main article: List of Sonic Boom Episodes. Category:Tv Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedehog TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows